


Professional Concerns

by dazzledictator



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzledictator/pseuds/dazzledictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monitoring the goings-on onboard the Decepticon warship is part of Soundwave's job, and he's never been one to take his duties lightly. Especially when it comes to a certain Decepticon scientist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> A request fic from [tumblr](http://dazzledickery.tumblr.com/). TFP, set during S03E12 Synthesis and officially declared confusing in case one has not seen that episode.

 

Another brush of contact, a purple arm bumping into the Autobot medic’s shoulder. Completely unnecessary. _Hopefully_ accidental.

There were plenty of logical explanations for such close contact, the soft bumps of touch. ‘Logical’ being the keyword, as it was the sole basis of Shockwave’s function, and this issue revolved around the Decepticon scientist and his temporary assistant, the Autobot medic whose kidnapping Soundwave would have started to regret had he allowed himself such personal, petty emotions.  He didn’t, or at least that was what he kept telling himself as he stared at his screen, over-analysing the happenings of the science laboratory.

Of course the Autobot medic wouldn’t know where to find the tools he needed, so it was only natural Shockwave would bring them to him, never one to hinder the Decepticon cause even if it required running errands as if he were some helper drone and not the most brilliant scientist Cybertron had ever seen.  And if while demonstrating how to operate the scientific equipment Shockwave leaned over and around the Autobot medic, closer than strictly necessary, it was only because he needed to simultaneously reach the controls with his single hand and not obstruct the medic’s view with his large frame. Personal space was a secondary concern, perhaps not a concern at all for someone as work-oriented as Shockwave.

The easy chit-chat? Purely scientific, the two sharing knowledge and carefully dismantling and reconstructing the other’s theories, all in the interests of completing the Synth-En formula.

All in all, nothing to be worried about.

Yet all Soundwave could see on the little screen was needless physical and social contact with the enemy.  It bothered him, enough so that he dedicated a generous amount of his processing power to monitoring the security feeds. His fingers tightened on the keyboard.

An uneasy feeling sat in the spy’s mind, lapping at the edges of his focus despite his determination to remain ever dutiful. The lump of a feeling festered, growing into a sharp prickling every time the Communications Officer witnessed Shockwave deep in a conversation with the Autobot medic, or ducking close to him to observe some equation on the screen and then reaching to correct the numbers with a few certain keystrokes, seemingly uncaring of any sweeps of physical contact. Practical, as explaining the corrections would take longer than simply making them.

Still, Soundwave bristled at the sight of Shockwave’s huge, ornately illuminated servo brushing the Autobot’s shoulder. That lone hand did not belong so close to an Autobot symbol, and had that servo been where Soundwave _wished_  it was, the Communications Officer would have felt it himself, and leaned into that touch, and - -

This was, of course, a strictly professional concern.

The possibility of the Autobot gaining Shockwave’s favour was too big a risk to take. Soundwave needed to observe the situation, to make sure the increasing rate with which the medic asked for Shockwave’s presence was a direct result of the project nearing its conclusion at an increasing pace. To hear for himself that Shockwave’s voice was flat and emotionless as ever and make sure the minute twitches of those expressive antennae were caused by a purely professional interest in what the Autobot had to say and not by any hint of personal fancy.

Shockwave was a picture of logic, and that was what worried Soundwave. The purple Decepticon would never let himself be tricked by words, no matter how clever, and willingly betraying the Decepticon cause would be an impossibility for him, but a distracting touch or a slip of an awakened emotion, something Shockwave had no experience with, could in all probability be used to take advantage of the scientist. It was not a possibility Soundwave wanted to risk, not when he knew the Autobot would take the first opportunity he saw to escape the warship or sabotage the project.

And thus, Soundwave needed to intervene now, in order to make sure he wouldn’t have to, later. Only out of loyalty to the Decepticon cause. This had nothing to do with the fact Soundwave wanted to be the one to introduce the purple Decepticon to the intricacies of touch, or help Shockwave test and disprove all those theories of the cyclops’s supposed inability to surrender to emotion.

Then again, if warning the scientist required demonstrating the seductive dangers of a well-placed touch or two, Soundwave would be true to his hardworking, loyal self and make a thorough job of it.

 For the best of the Decepticon cause.


End file.
